


Chaste Discovery

by LostUnkownHero



Series: What's To Be, What's To Create [4]
Category: End of Eternity | Resonance of Fate
Genre: And In The Moment, Cliche, F/M, Knickknacks, Rain, Reader Input, There Is A...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And from the convenience store, things can happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaste Discovery

[Name] had a whole different vibe then. She could eat, show her own emotions, and actually, finally, speak. More gurgle out meaningless words, but still, it was progress. Zephyr found out she was such a happy girl, despite the damage goods that came in her previous history.

How long has passed since she came though? Zephyr forgot. He finally had stopped dreading the growing numbers of days she was there, and rather enjoyed them. Secretly, of course.

On one of the mercenaries’ days off, Zephyr decided to go out to a lower level district city, and buy something for [Name]. Nothing goddamn expensive, but something she would like.

His excuse? He had money he didn’t know what to do with, and felt like not being a jackass for the moment.

[Name] was borrowing one of Leanne’s dresses. It was stitched in places to fit her proportions, but not by very much. Mostly in the chest area was snugger than it should’ve been though, which Vashyron shamelessly stared at.

With the wind playing with her dress and legs, [Name] fought against the wind with Zephyr, entering the nearest shop. Whatever the shop was, Zephyr had no idea, but adorning the walls and dotting the rotted shelves were various knickknacks, from rusted metal scraps to knock off satin clothing,

Zephyr grimaced as [Name] seemed to be magnate to the shops contents with a strong sense of curiosity. The blonde sighed heavily as he glanced around boredly with meager interest.

A while later, [Name] brought along a blue box, decorated with a torn exterior. Within, a necklace laid, the glass pendant morphed into a small blob he discerned to be a star while the chain was a strip of yarn.

Zephyr raised an eyebrow at her, but [Name] met his gaze firmly.

“ _I flant thiss._ ” She warbled.

“Alright, whatever you say.” And yes, he paid for it, and she tied it around her neck, where it gleamed.

Unfortunately, on the way back, some stray clouds decided it’d be the best damn time to rain.

[Name] and Zephyr were in the level elevator when it started to really pour. They were barely standing there for a breath of a moment and they were drenched to the bone, so, for warmth’s sake, [Name] demanded to huddle close together.

But her definition of that was different than Zephyr’s. Trying not to be awkward and taken the wrong way, he stood stiffly beside her. But no, [Name] threw her arms around him in a snug embrace as the rain pelted them and rested her temple against his shoulder.

In the soft, flickering light of the elevator, the rain reflected off her pendant’s gleam, drawing his eyes down to it. It lay nestled against the collarbone, close to the valley of her breasts, which made him blush a _bit._

And [Name] looked up at him while he was ogling. God-fucking-damnit shoot him now. The hiss and groan of thunder scoffed a deep reply, which made him involuntarily keep from telling it off. Of course, that’d make him seem and feel as crazy as Leanne over her prissy magazines and girly shit.

Their eyes met, like in those cliché soap operas **Leanne** watched, and Zephyr’s heart suddenly kicked started. He finally noticed the healthy gleam in her hair, the plushness of her pink lips, and how the long lashes of hers caught droplets of rain that made her eyes glitter.

Hell, he could’ve jumped her right there.

“ _Zevfver?_ ” [Name] mumbled.

“Uh, yeah?”

“ _Thhankk ffor waat you doonn ffor mee._ ” She choked out, which was cringe worthy, and looked shyly away.

The elevator lurched to a stop, and in a half a breath, [Name] lunged at Zephyr and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The doors of the elevator groaned open, making her flinch away.

Zephyr followed her unsteady stride back to Base.

**Author's Note:**

> Onnnn DA account too.


End file.
